


Ausência

by carolss



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Gen, Past, Teen Pregnancy
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 20:20:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12020247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolss/pseuds/carolss
Summary: Meu pai desprezaria esse cara. Esse é um pensamento que ocorre a Beth Sanchez cinco minutos após começar a falar com Jerry Smith.





	Ausência

_Meu pai desprezaria esse cara._ Esse é um pensamento que ocorre a Beth Sanchez cinco minutos após começar a falar com Jerry Smith. E esse pensamento continua voltando ao longo da conversa e nos dias e semanas que seguem. E ela não sabe exatamente o porque mas toda vez que este pensamento aparece Jerry parece simultaneamente mais atraente e mais repulsivo.

.

.

.

Rick já foi embora há alguns anos mas ainda assim ela acha garrafas de bebidas alcoólicas que pertenciam a ele escondidas pela casa alguns dias, geralmente após serem encontradas as garrafas de álcool eram bebidas bem rápido por ela. Jerry não estava acostumado a beber, o que ela achava meio fofo.

_Tá mais pra patético do que fofo_  uma voz que soa muito como Rick diz na sua mente.

Jerry diz que ele definitivamente já fez sexo antes, ela tem certeza que ele está mentindo, e naquele momento ela realmente concorda com a voz na sua cabeça, Jerry realmente é patético. E ela o beija e eles fazem sexo.

.

.

.

O pneu fura a caminho da clinica de abortos, e Jerry começa a falar sobre ser um sinal divino.

_Superstições são para idiotas_ , a voz que soa muito como Rick diz na sua mente.

“Talvez nós poderíamos ter o bebê então” Beth diz.

.

.

.

Sua mãe está chorando. Beth não a via nesse estado há anos. Ela estava dizendo que sua filha era do tipo que tirava as notas mais altas da sua classe, do tipo que entraria para uma universidade de renome e ai se tornaria uma cirurgiã de renome. Não do tipo que fica gravida antes mesmo dela terminar o ensino médio.

_Escola não é um lugar para pessoas inteligentes_ , o Rick em sua mente diz. Isso trás um pequeno sorriso ao rosto de Beth o que parece transformar a tristeza de sua mãe em raiva.

“Isso não é engraçado Beth, o que o seu pai diria se ele estivesse aqui ?”

“Que escola não é um lugar para pessoa inteligentes, e ele não está aqui”

.

.

.

O pai de Jerry se oferece para levá-la até o altar, Beth educadamente recusa. Ela se leva sozinha para o altar em seu vestido branco e barriga de gravidez já visível. No caminho do altar ela acha que vê com sua visão periférica alguém em um jaleco branco observando por uma das janelas da igreja e é um esforço enorme não virar sua cabeça e ver se é ele, mas ela faz porque ela sabe que se ela olhar e não for ele isso será tudo que ela vai continuar pensando ao longo da cerimônia.

Ela tenta pensar o que seu pai diria se ele a visse naquele momento e daquela vez nenhuma sentença ou sequer palavra lhe ocorre.


End file.
